tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Planning and Logistics
Log Title: Planning and Logistics Characters: Backblast, Delusion, Discretion, Knightmare Location: Valvolux Date: July 24, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP, Dominicons TP Summary: Delusion and Discretion are planning a supply run. Backblast introduces himself. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:The Fallen TP Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Delusion Log session starting at 20:06:59 on Tuesday, 24 July 2018. Delusion walks over a relatively clear patch of ground, kicking small pieces out of the way and picking up larger ones to toss. After a bit of this, she paces it off, counting softly, then looks to Discretion. "Got that?" Her armor is dusty and smudged again. The white and red femme taps in some figures on the datapad in her hands. "Yep, got it." Delusion walks over to the other femme and looks at the datapad. "We're going to have to fly escort when we haul this in," she comments. Discretion sighs, "Yeah, I know. As much as I'd like the Autobots to do that I don't want them to get the credit for bringing it in, or setting it up." Backblast slips out of a manhole cover not far from the pair. He's been underground with Bulwark and Imager, and being sneaky is just his nature. Hearing voices, he moves closer until he can see what's going on, chilling out in a mostly-hollow rubble pile. Delusion nods. "At least the setup shouldn't be two bad. Two crates, stacked with separate hooks, you think? Release one, set it up, then set down the other nearby. Or just drop it in before we cap it." Discretion thinks, "Well, setting it in before we put the roof on is faster, but could cause problems with having space to move around inside. Putting the crate outside would be slower since we'd have to move it in manually, but we could arrange it to suit our purpose.” Backblast blinks quietly and settles in to watch, trying to figure out wtf the two of them are up to. Crates, with hooks? Stacked on a roof? Delusion nods, folding her arms while she considers it. "While I'm not wild about shifting it ourselves, in the long run that's probably the better plan. Things are quiet enough here that we can take the security risk of having it all out in the open long enough to get the flat-pack assembled." Discretion taps a few more things on the datapad. "Just get Stiletto and Takedown to stand nearby. That should discourage all but the most curious just by their presence, and they can discourage anyone who might be getting too close." Backblast frowns... whatever this is, it needs security. Huh. Moving as slowly and quietly as he can, he extends Kingslayer's bipod so he can use the scope to watch, scanning over any equipment that might be near the pair. He settles himself prone behind the rifle. Still moving slowly, he works Kingslayer's bolt and extracts the round in the chamber, returning it to his magazine. That way, should they discover him, the gun's unloaded and they might not consider him a threat Delusion humphs. "If Takedown and Stil are going to help, they'd be better off doing the hauling, considering how much more they can carry. Not that Stil would. Hardaft." Discretion shrugs, "Unless we talk to Kay-Emm that is. If not, we could always get Stil to stand around with one of us while the other hauls things in with Tee-Dee." Backblast tilts his head, narrowing his eyes . He continues to wonder what they're up to. Delusion takes another look at the ground around them, which has been cleared of not only the big rubble, but even the small pieces, leaving a bare, level site. "That could work. Unless they're needed back at base. I've been working on the assumption that Kay-Emm's only going to be sparing us and Widget for this. If we get more of the team to help, I'll be pleased." Discretion bites on the side of her lip, nodding. "You're probably right. Could put the building up, have Widget put down the crate, and then come help us move it. That way we could have one of us on 'security' and rotate that between the three of us." From somewhere, there's a dirty-drain chuckle. It echoes around the plaza a moment. "I got security handled, love." Backblast's voice is hard to pin down. Delusion tilts her head slightly, as if glancing past her shoulder. "Rely on somebody I don't know? Seems unreasonable." GAME: Discretion FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Discretion scans the area slowly. "That's a dangerous word to throw around, mech." Backblast crawls out of his hidden spot, giving a cheeky grin and a wave. "I do the whole, uh, hidden thing." He says, pulling his rifle out after himself. He hauls the rifle up into his hands, taking care to show that the breech is open and empty. He saunters over. "I like to live dangerously." Delusion hmms, lowering one hand to finger the handle of her multi-headed whip. "Could get you into trouble." Backblast smirks, shrugs. "Trouble and me get along well." Discretion cants her head and looks at Backblst. "You look familiar, just can't place the name right away." Backblast smiles "Backblast." He says. "Scout/sniper/arsehole." Delusion turns to face Backblast more fully, hand still caressing the whip. "Ah. Encore mentioned you." Her gaze sweeps across the mech, lingering on the alloygator skin. Backblast's alloygator skin has been treated just enough to preserve it, without losing any of its 'natural' colour. "Hehehe. Good." Discretion frowns a bit as she tries to place the name. Just watching the mech for now. Dominicon Discretion says, "You really want to let him handle security?" Dominicon Delusion says, "He reminds me of Boff." Delusion shifts, clasping her hands behind her back and continuing to eye the sniper. "Well, we could hardly ask you to provide security without knowing if you can even throw a punch. Besides, it's not like you're necessarily reliable from our point of view. If the Autobots call you away, you're gone." Dominicon Discretion says, "A little, yeah." Backblast chuckles "Fair argument. And I can't throw a punch, but..." He pats Kingslayer. "There's even less-lethal options. Smoke, flashbangs... and I'd lot leave you without warning." He sniffs. "Besides. Usually I'm left to just watch." Discretion folds his arms across her chest. "Well, to be fair, if we were going to bring you on for that we'd have to let you talk with our boss." Delusion smirks. "And maybe a little testing first. A lot of mechs are all talk." Dominicon Delusion says, "Honestly, can't even throw a punch and he wants to be security? Feh." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Who... threw a punch at you?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Nobody yet. Just some mech bragging at us." Backblast snorts "Pu-lease. I'll admit to being fragile, but..." He pats his rifle. "I operate best from concealment. There's a reason this thing's called Kingslayer..." A pause. He smirks. "Used to be my nickname, before the war. I changed it because... 'Kingslayer' ain't a very Autobot name." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Now, that name I -do- know." Dominicon Knightmare says, " Try not to hurt him.. at least in front of witnesses." Discretion's optics glance over at her sister before returning to Backblast. "Really? Shooting Decepticons no doubt?" She asks. Backblast smirks a little. "Ehe, I thought you might." He looks to Discretion. "No, independant. If the shanix were laid down I didn't really care about the target." Delusion nods. "Reputations like that tended to get overshadowed by the war, at least after a while, but records take time to be updated." Discretion mutters to you, "Remind me to do that when we get back to base." Discretion nods and taps something into the datapad. Backblast sniffs "Only reason I joined the Bots was... well, Megs didn't seem the type to tolerate one like me. Too much of a... free-thinker, you know?" Dominicon Discretion says, "Speaking of which. Could we borrow Takedown or Stiletto, or both for a while?" Dominicon Knightmare says, "If they have no duties that are needed right now... Takedown would work best I believe, she has been here in the base a bit too long. Get her out, though if you need Stiletto for something particular do as you need." Delusion shrugs. "The Empire always had its share of murderers." She smirks. "Though those who step out of line -do- tend to get the short end of the stick. Swindle still whines about that bomb from time to time." Discretion says, "To be fair he earned it; over and over." Dominicon Delusion says, "Just hoping for some extra hands to watch the energon once we get it brought in. Discretion and I came up with a solution to the storage issue." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Ah. Then Stiletto would be the better choice.. Contact her and tell I have given permission for you to summon her there." Delusion mutters to Discretion, "I would have preferred Takedown." Backblast nods "Like I said, free-thinker." He chuckles. "You know. I'm the kind who's also likely to tell Megs when he's being a knob or a mission makes no sense, or it's a misuse of my skills. I ain't a kiss-ass." Delusion gives Backblast a slantwise look. "And you think we were?" she purrs. GAME: Backblast PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Discretion nods, "Easier to work with." Backblast laughs "You don't exactly work for the Decepticons anymore, do you? Rumours on the dark grapevine say there was a looot of arguments between you lot and Con Command. Heard there was some pretty big fireworks at one point." Delusion shrugs. "The Deceptions are heavy on ambitious officers, not all of whom have the competence to back it up." Backblast nods "Makes it worrying when they start promoting the non-ambitious but competent. You seen that prop-powered femme, right? Green and yellow, looks like she just stepped out a war museum? Climbing the ranks so fast she's leaving fingernail-marks on the scrotum pole." Discretion says, "There's always a place for sycophants." Delusion spreads her hands. "Competition is fierce. But it is possible to fall just as quickly as rise. It's an unforgiving system." Backblast shakes her head "I don't think she's the sycophantic type." Backblast nods "We can hope, right? If you see 'er, though, knock 'er down a peg or two. Her ego might be getting inflated." Discretion says, "Our hands are a bit full at the moment with the cleanup and rebuilding effort: just like yours are." Dominicon Knightmare says, "Going comms silent for a bit while.. dealing with something May have something for you soon, Delusion, to.. practice on." Dominicon Delusion says, "Copy that." Delusion sighs. "I wouldn't mind a chance to fight a Decepticon, but the work here takes priority." She gives a shrug, then looks at Discretion. "It's interrupted our other projects, too. I was looking forward to getting the flamethrowers working for that test run." Backblast nods "Fair, fair." He smiles, offering around his pack of cheap enercigs. "Just thought, you know, you might be interested in a new High Value Target popping up... or at least, the knowledge that a medium-value target might soon make the transition." He nods "Speaking of, I hope you don't mind me asking, but... what's the current project?" Discretion looks to Delusion and then back to BAckblast. "Supplies." Delusion nods. "It's a logistical challenge, but it's not like we're short on hauling capacity as a team." Backblast nods a bit. "Not much I can do to help with that, my towing capacity's crap. All I can do is help guard, which is why I offered. Slip thirty shanix my way to make it a proper deal and my word is my bond. I will achieve the task. Like I said to Dusty, I can't do anything for free. I've got a rep to maintain, you know? I can't afford to be whitemailed." Discretion frowns, "I think we're all a little light right now, and more focused on helping the survivors get by and improve their situation in any reasonable way we can." With that Discretion looks back down at the datapad and starts tapping away. Delusion nods. "Besides, you'd have to work with Stiletto." She smirks. "And she's not fond of punks." Backblast nods "That's why I asked for just thirty." He chuckles. "Usual protection fee's ten thou, or the Autobot salary. Nothing's free... but the fee's negotiable. Just to keep my rep intact, I can honestly stay to folks, I didn't do it fer free." He snorts "I'm not a punk, thank you. I'm a New Romantic." Delusion chuckles. "I admit to a fondness for Ska, myself." She tilts her head. "How is the young Devil? He seemed to be ailing, last I saw him." Backblast looks, just for a moment, genuinely crestfallen. But the cracked mask repairs after a moment. "Physically? Green across the board. But he's completely lost the ability to communicate beyond pictures. All his smarts are there, he's still the same mischievous little smeghead he's always been. But he can't write, he can't speak, he can't morse." He's quiet for a while. "It's a genuine mystery. I want... it's the same feeling I get when there's a target in the crosshairs, that... rush. I've been running through the full 'so you need to be a field doctor' holos to pick up the knowledge to try and solve it." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Did he recently experience a considerable trauma?" Backblast nods "Mmmhmm. You know Rartorata? The recently-ex herald of Unicron, right? Stung Dusty because he was defiant. He might be a sawn-off little shit, but you gotta admire the kid's bravery." GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Delusion hmms, half-steepling her fingers in thought. "Poison, I assume? Otherwise, it would be easily repaired and likely no worse than other injuries suffered. A lingering effect, then? Or perhaps something psychosomatic, if it was particularly painful." Backblast nods "Poison, with the added complication that our countermeasure caused an extremely fine-grain precipitant to form in his energon. We've got filters in place, and whenever she can Imager's also running filtration. It could be psychosomatic... it could be something too small for the sensors to pickup. I can't really help if it's software-side, but..." Delusion nods, leaning back against a bit of wall. "A continuing presence of the poison may be acting as a limited paralytic. Those are common enough. If it's mental... well, that depends as much on the person affected as anybody attempting to aid them. Such issues may be slow to heal or quite sudden, depending on how they process trauma." Backblast nods "So we're running continuous doses of the cure until his filters are clear and then, with that done we'll run a full energon flush and see if that helps." Delusion nods. "Reasonable enough." She arches an optic ridge. "It must have been a truly virulent poison to have such a lingering presence." Backblast nods "Mmhmm. Imager's got a theory it's two-generations dilute blood of the Chaosbringer. Makes as much sense as any other theory we got." You say, "Really?" she drawls. "I don't suppose you have samples of the poison itself to test?" Backblast purses his lips. "Not that I can access. The shit's locked down really tight because if one drop of it gets into the local energon supply and Valvolux is /really/ dead. It replicates." Backblast adds "I can use it in the lab, but... it's locked down when not being actively tested." Delusion hmms. "Well, that does fit with some of the rumored properties." Backblast nods "Mmmhmm, that's where she got her theory." He blinks. "...frag, has it really been three full rotations? I gotta get me on a slab to recharge. That medical shit's interesting to learn." Delusion holds up a hand. "One moment- there are those who know how to extract Unicron's energy from a living mech. Spec-Tor and Sci-Nide once did so to.. an acquiantance of mine. If you truly think this has -his- touch to it.. they might have means to assist, if you can persuade them." Backblast nods a little. "I heard of those guys. Hm. Trustworthy?" Delusion chuckles. "Not at all," she says. "But it does mean it can be done." Backblast nods "Is that... 'not at all' in the 'you can't tell what they're gonna do' sort of sense, or 'they're actually trustworthy, but only because you can trust them to backstab' sort of sense?" Delusion smirks. "The latter. They play the role of villains. Rather literally." Backblast nods "Good to know. Thanks." He gives a nod. "Look me up if you find a few shanix down the back of the sofa and want someone to run groundside security, right? If shanix have changed hands, I'm obligated to inform you before I swap sides, and give you an opportunity to out-bid." He smirks, and heads off to recharge. Delusion gives a casual wave. Log session ending at 23:45:15 on Tuesday, 24 July 2018.